kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ShimatheHedgehog
Need to put that to the top of your Talk Page! Welcome to my talk page. YukiNagato Puppet]] King' 23:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) thats funny,NikkieJay 23:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I have a test I'll brb, and my mom doesn't know when she'll drop me off.NikkieJay 00:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Do you blame me for this? --Puppet King' 00:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Are we still friends? --Puppet King' 00:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ..... Yeah, okay. I get it. Don't worry about me. I'll never bother you ever again. I'm sorry. --Puppet King' 00:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm back, I did okay, I'm not gonna be on to long.NikkieJay 00:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) oh hey did you see the my Awakening pic for my character YuuNikkieJay 00:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, its obviously going to make it worse if I stick around. I'll just vanish from the wiki. I won't be able to bother anyone again, and everyone will be better off without me anyways. God, this is the third time I've thought about suicide after I attempted it .... <_< --Puppet King' 00:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) o.o' Well... thing is IDK how. Other then by vanishing from everyone's lives. --Puppet King' 00:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks and that would be awesome.NikkieJay 00:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) youre not stealing my idea, at the beginning of KH games there are awakenings of princesses. so it'll be fine.NikkieJay 00:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) kairi has been on Sora's awakening, but she doesn't have one of her own.NikkieJay 00:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 1) you left the SFW!? 2) it'll take you three days most likely. thats how long it took me. NikkieJay 00:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) no don't go!NikkieJay 00:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) and I guess there's the Anima and vocaloid too.NikkieJay 01:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) (sorry I had to go to the store) and ultmio and pokefanon wow you and I are on a lot of wiki'sNikkieJay 01:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) so tell me this is the sonic crossover fanon wiki, just for crossovers or can I move all of my characters and stuff over there so I don't have to deal with the jerks on the SFW? okay just wonderingNikkieJay 01:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome just all the ones with princesses, or a girl that the guy really liked.NikkieJay 14:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) that's fine, I'm just working on my characters, oh hey wasn't Org Shadows in the game idea too?NikkieJay 14:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) no prob, I remeber that Marluxen(who's name was Marthen) was apart of the group so was Arrow.NikkieJay 14:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) there was a boy that was a bull, a girl that was an bird and "Marthen" who was a wolf (but I cut that part out of his design.) NikkieJay 14:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) how funny I was just about to make their page and I made what type of enemies they are.NikkieJay 14:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yep here's the Enemies, but I bet you saw it by now. Endless I know it's a dumb name.NikkieJay 14:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) do you want me to help you with it?NikkieJay 14:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No prob I'll put it on your page, but you'll have to add the info.NikkieJay 14:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No prob, on and the Kana part that I add was the name in Japanese I just don't know how to put it in Japanese writing, you might have to ask someone else on the wiki for that part.--NikkieJay 15:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Xiggie, NX I can't really think of anyone else at the time.NikkieJay 15:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) it was 15, because of ansem and his daughter.NikkieJay 15:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) no its okay I forgot a lot of stuff about it too, well I got to go get ready for the wedding, I'll see ya later and then we could talk more about this if ya want.NikkieJay 15:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shima, can I add Alyssa to my new game? Vampire93 08:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shima! What do you think of my new game? Vampire93 01:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nether is the main villain so far. In the end, he attacks Somnix, then knocks him unconscious and fuses with him to create the final boss... NOMSETHERIX!!! I was going to add Alyssa to this. Vampire93 01:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll add her when I get home, cause I'm on the school computers, and it won't let me edit any pages. :( Vampire93 01:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Kyle's Keyblade is called the Nightmare, and it is the Keyblade of the Realm of Nightmares. I added in a bonus quest where you can get the Keyblade of the Dreamverse. I need a name for that though... Vampire93 02:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) S'okay. I'll come up with something eventually. How would you like me to introduce Alyssa? I did have an idea... Vampire93 02:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well... Kyle is passing by a cave, when he hears a scream. He rushes inside, (This is a level), when he gets to the end, he finds Alyssa, being attacked by a bunch of Night Terrors. (Does she have a Keyblade?) He pwns them all with the Nightmare, then helps Alyssa to her feet. She then joins his party. You like it? Cool! What does her Keyblade look like? Maybe I could do a pic for you. Vampire93 02:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I did the pic of Kyle's Keyblade! But I can't upload it... :( I'll try later. So, no ideas at all? I looked at the Keyblades here to find a base. Vampire93 02:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) DARN! This thing keeps blocking me every time I try to upload the pic. Well, there's the bell. See you later! Vampire93 02:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shima! I came up with a cool-as idea! So, about your Keyblade, what if it, like, resembles the relationship between you and J? Vampire93 01:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) What about a name? What about... something with the word "love". I'm working on the pic now! Vampire93 02:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) There you go! Gotta go now, see you later! Vampire93 02:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Eh? Where'd it go? Ah, I'll just give you the link. See ya! Vampire93 02:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shima! I had an idea, where we can sort of two-person RP together to make some cutscenes for my new game! You like? I've already got the page! --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] Cool! You can start by writing what Alyssa says beside "???:" . --[[User:Vampire93|'Fear']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'my']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'wrath!']] I'm back! Probably only quickly though, but still! Moar Cutscenes plz thnks! (not going to bother with proper sig) Vampire93 03:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shima! Moar cutscenes? Vampire93 02:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) LCPD Database record